Le passé
by ByAngely
Summary: Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que le passé d'Hiro le rattrape... Tadashi sera-t-il là pour veiller sur son petit frère ? (Pardon pour ce résumé omg)
1. Chapter 1

**Hidashi (Hiro+Tadashi)**

Un de mes couples préférés, Hiro et Tadashi, des Nouveaux Héros. C'est ma première histoire sur ce site donc j'espere qu'elle vous plaira !

 **Chapitre 1**

 **PDV Hiro**

Je marche rapidement dans les rues. J'ai voulu appeler mon frère, Tadashi, pour qu'il vienne me chercher, mais je suis tombé sur son répondeur. Il est sûrement encore à son école de nerds.

Mon frère est surdoué, en robotique plus précisément. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Mais nous utilisons tous les deux nos dons de manières très différentes.

Lui, il utilise son savoir pour imaginer et fabriquer des robots qui pourront aider les gens.  
Moi, j'utilise mon savoir pour créer des robots de combats.

Les combats de robots sont très fréquents, et rapportent énormément si l'on gagne. Et je gagne les trois quarts du temps. Les gens ne se méfient pas de moi comme je suis petit et fin, ce qui rend la victoire beaucoup plus facile. Et cela rapporte beaucoup, environ 200 dollars par combat.  
Je reviens justement d'un de ces combats, et la nuit est très loin de me rassurer. Je peste une énième fois contre mon frère et ses robots de bisounours.

Les seuls robots qui se vendent bien de nos jours sont les robots de guerre. Ses idéologies ne lui feront pas gagner sa vie.

J'entends un bruit de pas derrière moi et je me mets à courir. Heureusement pour moi, la personne ne me poursuit pas. Les combats ont lieu dans des quartiers mal fréquentés et de nuit. Et du haut de mes 1m60, je n'en mène pas très large.

Je ne ralentis pas avant d'arriver dans mon quartier, plus paisible. En fait, tellement paisible qu'il n'y a personne dans les rues. Je rentre dans le café que tient ma tante par la porte de derrière et monte dans ma chambre sans aucun bruit. Elle ne sait pas que je suis sorti.

Je vérifie si Tadashi est rentré : son lit est vide. Je soupire et pose mon robot sur le bureau et me déshabille pour me mettre en pyjama. C'est quand j'allais me coucher que j'entends la porte d'entrée. Je laisse tomber ce que j'ai dans les mains et me prépare à l'accueillir, en pyjama, qui se résume à un pantalon large.

Il entre dans la pièce et soupire en me voyant debout les bras croisés. Il va poser son sac et se met en pyjama. Je le connais, je sais que l'on va parler ensuite. Nos lits sont côtes à côtes de toute façon, nous partageons notre chambre par manque de place chez notre tante. Je vais donc mettre me coucher : je réfléchis à mes arguments.

Il se couche également et nous nous regardons longuement, séparés par moins de deux mètres.

-T'étais encore à ton école de nerds ? Je demande.

-Mon « école de nerds » comme tu dis, va me permettre de faire quelque chose de ma vie. Pas comme tes combats de robots.

-Moi au moins je rapporte de l'argent à la maison pour aider tante Cass.

-Et tu crois qu'elle est contente de te voir faire ça ? Bon sang Hiro tu as quinze ans, t'as rien à faire dans ces merdes. Retourne à l'école.

-Pour quoi faire ? Je sais déjà tout.

Il soupire longuement. Je le coupe avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Je sais que tu veux réussir, mais tu travailles trop. Tu te lèves à six heures et tu reviens à une heure. Tu vas finir épuisé.

Un éclat passe dans son regard et les traits de son visage se durcissent aussitôt.

-Tu as raison, j'ai peu de temps pour dormir donc je n'ai pas le temps de parler.

Et il se retourne, résolu à dormir.

-Mais on ne parle plus jamais Tad'… Reviens plus tôt demain s'il te plait, prends ton après-midi pour moi… On ira faire du patin à glace comme avant, qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse.

-Je veux juste retrouver mon grand frère… Dis-je avant de me retourner à mon tour et de m'endormir.

Le lendemain, je me réveille sur le coup de onze heures. Comme je ne vais plus en cours, je n'ai as grand-chose à faire de mes journées puisque les combats se font le soir. Du coup, j'aide tante Cass au café.

Je guette Tadashi toute l'après midi, mais il ne vient pas. Le soir, je décide de ne pas aller aux matchs, et je vais au lit sans manger en prétextant ne pas me sentir bien.

Après avoir longtemps cherché à dormir, je finis par m'allonger simplement par-dessus les draps, les bras derrière la tête. Je regarde le plafond, pensif, et finit par m'endormir.

Une main sur mon visage me réveille, mais je fais semblant de dormir. Cette paume est trop grande pour être celle de ma tante, je reconnais donc Tadashi. Sa main glisse dans mes cheveux, puis sur ma joue pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Quand il semble sûr que je ne me réveillerai pas, sa main glisse doucement à mon torse, fait des allers retours très légers sur mes pectoraux très peu développés, puis descend sur mon ventre, où il recommence ses allers retours. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'hoqueter quand il s'approche un peu trop de mes parties intimes, ce qui semble le faire réagir car aussitôt il se précipite dans son lit, faisant semblant de dormir.

Je ne fais pas mine de me réveiller mais ouvre les yeux et réfléchis, choqué par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pourquoi est ce que je ne l'ai pas arrêté ?! Mais ce qui me fait encore plus peur, c'est ce que je sens en passant ma main plus bas : je bande comme un malade.

C'est les larmes aux yeux que je m'endors, totalement perturbé.

Je me réveille à six heures tapantes, par le réveil de mon frère. Mais cette fois ci, je ne me rendors pas aussitôt, non, j'ouvre les yeux et l'observe. Je fais mine de me réveiller quand il s'apprête à s'habiller, par pudeur. Je fais semblant de bailler en me redressant dans mon lit.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé… S'excuse-t-il.

-T'inquiète j'ai très bien dormi de toute façon, et puis je me suis couché tôt, vers dix neuf heures quand j'ai compris que tu ne viendrais pas.

Il baisse les yeux, honteux. Il ne semble pas vouloir affronter mon regard et fais comme s'il rangeait son sac, alors que l'on sait tous les deux qu'il est parfaitement organisé.

-Tu n'as pas mangé ? Il demande pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer.

-Non, t'étais pas là.

Je le vois se crisper et serrer la mâchoire. Je décide de parler mine de rien de l'évènement d'hier soir.

-Tadashi, c'est normal de faire des rêves érotiques ?

Avec ça au moins, je suis sûr d'avoir son attention. Il se retourne alors, se sentant obligé d'endosser son rôle de grand frère, et s'assoit sur son lit, en face de moi. Il est rouge vif.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu en as fais ?

-Oui, cette nuit. Quelqu'un me caressait le torse c'était super agréable.

Il rougit encore plus.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un rêve érotique ça. T'es trop innocent pour ça je me disais bien ! Rigole-t-il, extrêmement gêné.

-Comment ça innocent ? Je le questionne.

-Et bien, tu ne penses pas à ce genre de chose…

-Détrompes-toi.

Nous prenons tous les deux une teinte rouge vif. J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir, et ce n'est absolument pas vrai. Contrairement aux autres jeunes de mon âge, je n'y pense pas ou très peu.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es innocent.

-Je ne suis pas aussi innocent que tu le penses Tadashi, je lui réponds avec un sourire en coin.

Je le vois serrer les draps très fort dans ses mains. Il semble au bord des larmes. Je me lève et viens m'asseoir à côté de lui, décidé à le faire craquer pour enfin découvrir la vérité.

-Enfin bref, c'est normal les rêves érotiques donc ?

-C'en était pas vraiment un mais oui, tu es un adolescent dont les hormones se réveillent c'est pour ça.

Il semble retrouver son calme. Je l'attrape par le bras, il se crispe à nouveau.

-Tu peux prendre ton après-midi pour moi cette fois ? J'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi. Ca me manque.

Ca semble être le mot de trop : il se lève, s'habille dos à moi puis part sans un mot et sans écouter mes supplications.

Je m'écroule en larmes sur mon lit. Puis je me décide à le rattraper. Je m'habille avec ce qui me passe sous la main, sans doute mes habits de la veille, prends un sac, y mets mon robot de combat, prends mon skate et je pars. Je croise tante Cass qui m'appelle mais je passe sans lui répondre. Je veux retrouver mon grand frère et je suis prêt à tout pour ça.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidashi (Hiro+Tadashi)**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **PDV Tadashi**

Je marche tête baissée en tentant d'éviter les gens dans la rue mais j'en bouscule quand même beaucoup. Certains m'insultent mais je n'y prends pas garde.

Cela fait trois ans que je garde ce terrible secret. J'avais quinze ans à l'époque. Doucement, le corps et le visage de mon petit frère s'est transformé et je me suis mis à le regarder, ou plutôt à le dévorer des yeux.  
Alors, je me suis mis à sortir avec beaucoup de filles, parfois plusieurs en même temps, et à coucher avec beaucoup d'entre elles.

Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à oublier Hiro. Alors, je me suis mis à l'éviter au maximum. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve à travailler toute la journée. Mais ça n'a rien d'ennuyant, j'ai mon propre atelier, enfin avec mes amis :

Honey Lemon, une fille pleine d'énergie, 1m74, aux longs cheveux blonds et avec de grandes lunettes qui lui dévorent le visage. J'ai essayé de sortir avec elle mais elle m'a vite remis sur le droit chemin.

Wasabi, brun, dans les 1m85, il semble réservé et pas très sociable quand on le rencontre, mais si on fait l'effort d'apprendre à le connaître, on trouve un ami dévoué, un peu efféminé et maniaque sur les bords.

Go Go Tomago, une brune aux cheveux courts, 1m65, toujours à mâcher un chew-gum et à faire des bulles avec. Quand je l'ai draguée elle m'a très bien fait comprendre que les mecs ne l'intéressent pas. C'est la première à être venue me voir, aussi nous sommes vraiment proches. Son style de bad girl cache une grande tendresse.

Et enfin Fred, un chatain, 1m75, aux doutes vestimentaires douteux. Lui, il ne crée rien. En fait, c'est la mascotte de l'équipe de sport, dans un déguisement de monstre étrange qu'il adore enfiler. Il apporte le repas du midi et le soir, nous détend avec ses pitreries incessantes et nous aide quand on a besoin d'une seconde paire de mains. Alors, il est dans le groupe même s'il n'est clairement pas un ingénieur.

Tous ces noms (sauf Fred) sont en réalité des surnoms, dont je ne vous dévoilerai pas l'origine.

Je sors de mes pensées quand je sens un poids sur mon dos. Je reconnais mon petit frère.

-Emmène moi voir ton école de nerds.

Je ne réponds rien et continue d'avancer, il doit prendre cela pour un oui car il se cramponne un peu plus et pose sa tête sur la mienne.

Les rues sont bondées ce matin. Normal, c'est l'heure de pointe. Et depuis que le gouvernement a interdit les voitures pour réduire la pollution, c'est comme ça tous les jours.

Nous arrivons en un quart d'heure de marche à l'université. Mais cela fait plus d'un an que je ne suis plus de cours. Au lieu de ça, je me dirige vers le labo. Il y a des prix et une photo du Professeur Callaghan dans l'entrée. C'est lui qui finance nos créations.

Avant d'entrer, il descend de mon dos et réarrange ses vêtements. On dirait qu'il veut faire bonne impression devant mes amis « nerds ». Je ricane légèrement et quand il est prêt, je pousse la porte du labo. Je vois les yeux d'Hiro s'agrandirent face à ce qu'il voit. Aussitôt, il se met à courir pour TOUT voir, comme il le dit si bien.

A cette heure ci, il n'y a que Fred au labo, mais il n'est pas là. Je devine donc qu'il s'est caché pour faire peur à mon petit frère. Je souris.

-BOUH ! Crie Fred derrière mon petit frère.

Mais Hiro n'a pas la réaction espérée. Au lieu de ça, il fait un bond en arrière et lance quelque chose au pied du chatain. Ce quelque chose, un robot de combat, a vite fait de mettre mon ami au tapis et de rejoindre la poche de Hiro.

-Tu les emmènes partout où tu vas ou quoi ?!

-On sait jamais, il bougonne en se rendant compte que le monstre qui l'a attaqué est en réalité un pauvre garçon bien sonné par l'attaque.

Celui-ci sort de son costume de mascotte de l'école et tend une main à Hiro.

-Ce que tu viens de faire, ça déchire !

Mon frère lui sert la main avec un grand sourire. Je n'ai qu'une envie : me taper la tête contre un mur. Remarquez, ça ne m'étonne pas de Fred. Je soupire.

Je finis de montrer les inventions à Hiro pendant que Fred lui pose des tas de questions, de « tu mesures combien ? » à « T'aimes les pizzas aux anchois ? ». J'aime bien voir mon frère dans cet environnement qui lui va si bien et si mal à la fois. Si bien car il a totalement les compétences pour être ici. Si mal car ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il a choisi de faire de sa vie.

Après avoir tout vu, Fred nous propose de petit déjeuner dans un café pas très loin. Hiro engloutit une somme phénoménale de nourriture, pendant que nous deux nous nous contentons d'un café et d'un croissant. A la fin, alors que je m'apprête à payer en râlant sur mon frère, celui-ci sort une liasse de billet de sa poche et paye en disant de garder la monnaie. Et je sais exactement comment il a eut ces billets. Lorsque nous sortons du café, je lui donne un léger coup dans le ventre pour lui faire comprendre. Il rigole franchement. J'adore son rire, il est… Innocent. Non, je me mens à moi-même. Il est moqueur, assez bruyant mais il déborde de joie.

Fred demande :

-Où est ce que t'as eu tout cet argent petit ?

-Je suis pas petit ! Proteste Hiro pour ne pas répondre.

-Si, répond-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le cadet lui rend son sourire et change de sujet avec la vitesse de l'éclair. Tante Cass dit souvent que nous sommes des opposés : l'ange et le démon. L'ange car je fais des études, car je travaille, car j'aide les gens dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Le démon car il ne respecte pas les lois, car il fait des robots de combats, car il est manipulateur.  
Si seulement elle savait… Si elle savait que je désire mon petit frère, si elle savait à quel point il est innocent et fragile… Elle dirait l'inverse.

Un claquement de doigts juste devant mes yeux me ramènent à la réalité.

-Bah alors Tadashi ? On rêve ? Rigole Fred.

Je rigole en retour, gêné. Hiro me dévisage, il semble se demander à quoi je pensais. Je détourne vite le regard.

Nous arrivons au labo à nouveau, et cette fois ci tout le monde est là sauf Honey Lemon. Elle arrivera sans doute plus tard. Je salue Wasabi et GoGo Tomago, le premier semble assez mal à l'aise avec Hiro qui touche à tout, et la seconde passe son regard de Hiro à moi sans cesse en mâchant son chew-gum. Ca me met mal à l'aise, j'ai l'impression qu'elle comprend. Et venant d'elle, ça ne m'étonnerait pas tellement.

Soudain, une tornade blonde rentre dans le labo, et se précipite sur mon petit frère.

-Tu dois être Hiro ! Enchantée ! Ici tout le monde m'appelle Honey Lemon, mais tu peux m'appeler Honey c'est plus court !

Il serre lentement la main qu'elle lui tend, assez impressionné. Hiro est en réalité quelqu'un de très calme, tout comme moi. J'ai eu du mal à m'habituer à Honey au début.

-Au fait Tadashi, si tu lui montrais le chef d'œuvre que tu viens de finir ? Propose Gogo.

Je la remercie de son idée d'un signe de tête puis vais dans une salle à part, sans prendre la peine de dire à mon petit frère de me suivre. Mais évidemment celui-ci est sur mes talons, curieux.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ton « chef d'œuvre » ?

-Le robot que je viens de terminer, du moins le côté mécanique, je réponds vaguement pour l'intriguer.

On rentre dans le hangar, une pièce de la taille du labo, avec d'un côté les inventions ratées et de l'autre les inventions réussies. Il n'y a que trois machine dans cette seconde partie. Et parmi elles, mon robot. Une boîte rouge.

Je prends du scotch sur un tas de ferraille de l'autre partie (Gogo avait essayé de le faire tenir malgré tout… Un échec), remonte la manche du bras de mon frère et y colle l'adhésif.

-Du scotch ? Magnifique inven… AIE !

J'ai retiré le bout d'un coup sec. Il me fusille du regard, les larmes sur le point de couler. Je le fixe, j'ai tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser… C'est mon robot qui me sort de mes pensées.

-Je te présente Baymax. Il n'est pas encore totalement au point niveau vocabulaire, il faut que je bosse là-dessus. Il est programmé pour se réveiller quand il entend un cri de douleur.

Ce dernier se dirige vers Hiro, désinfecte son bras puis retourne dans sa boîte en se dégonflant. C'est une de mes plus grandes fiertés et mon brun semble le remarquer :

-Il est génial, ça a dû mettre beaucoup de temps.

-Un an, merci.

-Quand tu l'auras fini on recommencera à passer du temps ensemble ?

Et là, devant ses yeux suppliants, je n'ose pas dire non.

-D'accord Hiro.

De toute façon, le terminer prendra bien six mois.

-Parfait ! Je pourrais venir t'aider pour que tu le finisses le plus vite possible !

Oh merde.

-Et tes combats ?

-Ah, oui…

Je viens de réaliser la connerie que je viens de dire. Je ne veux pas qu'il y aille à ses combats moi !

-Viens m'aider, t'as l'air d'avoir amassé beaucoup déjà, non ?

Je m'abaisse légèrement pour être à sa hauteur, nous avons vingt centimètres d'écart quasiment. Il me fait un grand sourire.

-Alors je pourrais venir ?

-Oui, tous les jours si tu veux, je lui réponds rieur.

Il me saute au cou pour me remercier. Je le fais tourner un peu puis lui rends son étreinte, malheureusement pas comme un grand frère le ferait. J'inspire à fond comme pour mémoriser son odeur, je le serre contre moi tendrement. Mais je crois qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Je le relâche doucement pour qu'il revienne au sol. On se sourit mutuellement.

-C'est mignon. C'est ton petit frère Tadashi ? Demande une voix.

Je me retourne précipitamment et je reconnais le professeur Callaghan. Celui-ci nous regarde avec un sourire attendri. J'avale difficilement ma salive.

-Oui monsieur, je suis désolé de l'avoir amené ici mais il voulait voir où je travaillais et…

-Pas de soucis voyons, me coupe-t-il.

-Alors je peux revenir pour l'aider ? Demande Hiro sans aucune diplomatie.

-Bien sûr, tant que tu ne l'empêches pas de travailler bien sûr.

Son sourire va jusqu'à ses oreilles, et je souris franchement (pour une fois) de la scène. Monsieur Callaghan va ensuite saluer et vérifier l'avancement des autres, laissant Hiro sauter de joie seul au milieu de la pièce.

-C'est trop cool ! S'écrie-t-il en me regardant.

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai foutu ?! Alors que ça fait plus d'un an que je l'évite, maintenant je vais le voir tous les jours ! Je suis dans mon lit, je n'arrête pas de me retourner dans tous les sens, ce qui semble énerver Hiro que j'empêche de dormir :

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-J'arrive pas à dormir… J'explique timidement.

-Tu veux une histoire ? Une berceuse ? Ricane-t-il, moqueur.

Je me retourne de façon à lui tourner le dos.

-Oooh, Tad'… Je blaguais…

Je l'entends se lever et soudain j'ai peur. Et je fais bien.

-Je sais très bien de quoi tu as besoin pour dormir… Un énorme calin !

Il se jette sur moi, m'écrasant totalement. J'essaye de le repousser mais il s'accroche à moi comme à une sangsue. Je finis donc par le laisser faire et il s'engouffre sous la couette avec moi pour se blottir contre moi. Je respire difficilement.

-Hiro, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Un calin…

-Ton calin dure un peu longtemps…

Il hausse les épaules.

-J'en ai envie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **PDV Hiro**

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par le réveil de Tadashi, que celui-ci éteint très vite, me prouvant qu'il était déjà réveillé. Je fais semblant, encore une fois, de dormir et de ne pas avoir entendu le réveil.

Comme la dernière fois, il me caresse tendrement les cheveux, puis la joue.  
Comme la dernière fois, il me caresse tendrement le torse.  
Comme la dernière fois, il me caresse tendrement le ventre.  
Mais, contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne s'arrête pas là.

Sa main descend légèrement plus bas alors que ma respiration s'accélère. Il pose simplement sa main dessus et il peut constater mon érection grandissante. De son côté, je sens qu'il n'est pas mieux : sa respiration est irrégulière.

J'attends qu'il bouge mais voyant qu'il ne le fait pas, je prends les choses en main. Je fais mine de bouger en dormant et me retrouve étalé sur lui, nos bassins se touchant. Et je peux remarquer son érection, à lui aussi.

C'est ce moment là que je choisis pour me « réveiller ». Je cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de les poser sur mon grand frère. Je semble soudain me rendre compte de mon érection (mais évidemment pas de la sienne) et je m'écris, paniqué :

-Oh mon dieu je suis désolé ! C'est encore un de ces rêves !

Je me lève, tout aussi paniqué.

-Désolé !

Et je pars de la chambre en courant. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et je ne peux retenir l'immense sourire qui prend place sur mon visage. J'ai réussi. Maintenant, je suis sûr qu'il fait ça consciemment et pas juste pour s'amuser. Non, je lui plais. Et pas qu'un peu ! Je perds mon sourire en entendant Tadashi toquer à la porte.

-Hiro ?

-Quoi ? Je demande d'une voix à la fois timide et énervée que je maitrise à la perfection.

-Hum… Il semble hésiter. Je voulais juste te dire que c'est totalement normal, c'est les hormones…

Mais c'est qu'en plus il me met tout sur le dos ! Argh il m'énerve. Très bien, j'en remets une couche.

-C'est pas ça qui me dérange… Je soupire en ouvrant la porte.

Je fais comme si je n'osais pas soutenir son regard et lui fais signe de me suivre jusqu'à notre chambre. Je ferme la porte pour pas que l'on nous entende. Il s'assoit sur son lit et je m'assois sur le mien, juste en face.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hiro ?

Je vois bien qu'il a peur d'être découvert. Et il l'est. Je réfléchis à mon jeu d'acteur quelques secondes, puis je me lance.

-Ce qu'il y a, c'est que dans mon rêve…

J'essuie la larme qui coule sur ma joue, ce finit de l'attendrir et de l'inquiéter.

-Dans mon rêve, je reprends d'une voix tremblante, tu…

Il semble vraiment paniqué.

-Bon sang viens en aux faits !

-C'était toi dans mon rêve, j'achève dans un faux sanglot.

Il ne répond rien, il comprend petit à petit ce que cela implique. Je continue, bien décidé à le faire craquer cette fois :

-Tu me caressais et…

-STOP ! Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas savoir.

Il est rouge vif et totalement perdu. Je me remets à pleurer.

-Je suis désolé… Je sanglote.

-Ca veut dire que… Tu… Je… Enfin tu…

-Très clair merci, j'arrive à plaisanter malgré mes larmes.

Au fond de moi, je retiens un énorme fou rire face à l'air hébété de mon frère.

-Heu oui pardon. Ca veut dire que tu es… Attiré par moi ?

Cette fois ci, je ne mens pas et je ne fais pas semblant. Je le regarde dans les yeux et j'hoche timidement la tête.

Il cache sa tête dans ses mains.

-Oh merde.

Je m'excuse encore et me remets à pleurer pour le faire culpabiliser.

-Ecoute, ça se trouve c'est juste parce que tu es content de me retrouver, ton cerveau l'interprète bizarrement à cause des hormones et voilà le résultat.

-Arrête de toujours parler d'hormones, j'ai des sentiments pour toi et ça n'a rien à voir avec les hormones.

Un énorme blanc s'installe, je n'ose pas le regarder. Je suis moi-même choqué par ce que je viens de dire. J'ai des sentiments pour lui ? Merde, je n'y avais même pas pensé mais… Oui, c'est le cas. C'est sorti tout seul, je ne me l'étais même pas encore avoué à moi-même.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes (et cinq minutes c'est très long dans un moment aussi gênant), il déclare, d'une voix très douce :

-Faut qu'on se prépare pour aller au labo.

Je relève les yeux et ce que je vois me réchauffe le cœur : ses yeux sont remplis de tendresse. Je lui rends son sourire.

Comme il l'a dit, nous nous préparons pour aller au labo, sans un seul mot. Avant de descendre prendre notre petit-déjeuner, il m'arrête et dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue puis se précipite dans les escaliers, comme pour fuir mon regard.

Au petit déjeuner, Tante Cassie est ravie d'apprendre que je vais à l'université avec Tad'. Nous sommes tous les deux très calme. On échange des regards très courts et on sourit tous les deux. Peut être que ce n'est pas si mal parti que ça ? Peut être que je suis entrain de briser sa carapace ?

Juste avant de quitter la maison par la porte de derrière, il dépose un baiser très léger sur mes lèvres.

Nous ne parlons pas de toute la matinée. Entre nous du moins, car bien sûr nous parlons aux autres membres du groupe. On ne recommence à communiquer entre nous qu'au diner, lorsque Honey Lemon nous questionne :

-Vous êtes tellement proches ! Vous vous comprenez sans même parler c'est trop mignon awwwwwwn. Vous êtes comme ça depuis toujours ? Je veux des anecdotes !

Je jette un regard intimidé à Tadashi, la blonde me fait un peu peur avec son enthousiasme débordant. Il répond pour nous deux :

\- On est très proches depuis qu'on est tous petits. On jouait tout le temps ensemble et on trainait notre tante à toutes les expos de nouvelles technologies.

-Ouais, avant, je ronchonne avec un air accusateur.

Il fait une tête triste pour m'attendrir, je réponds par une grimace. Puis nous nous détournons d'un commun accord. Nous n'aurions peut être pas dû faire ça si j'en crois les réactions : Honey a des étoiles dans les yeux en nous regardant, Gogo nous regarde à tour de rôle avec un sourire en coin. Et les deux autres ben… Ils parlent de filles alors je suppose qu'ils n'ont rien vu et rien entendu.

L'après-midi, je travaille avec Gogo car Tadashi fait la programmation et qu'il n'y a besoin que d'une seule personne pour ça.  
Elle travaille sur un vélo avec des roues électromagnétiques, pas de friction donc pas de perte de vitesse. Son but est d'atteindre les 200km/h sur un terrain plat. J'apprends en même temps que c'est une passionnée de vitesse. Elle fait du kart, des courses de moto et autres. Je l'admire vraiment, je la pensais renfermée et froide mais en réalité j'ai découvert une fille pleine d'humour et de répartie. Au moindre petit blanc qui s'installe, elle trouve un nouveau sujet et la conversation reprend de plus belle. Lors d'un silence un peu plus long que les autres, elle pose une question, comme on lâcherait une bombe :

-Au fait, Tadashi et toi ?

Je tique pendant une seconde, puis je fais ce que je fais le mieux : faire semblant.

-Quoi Tad' et moi ? Je rigole.

-Y'a quoi entre vous ? Elle questionne, s'arrêtant de travailler.

Un regard autour de moi m'apprend que le labo est vide hormis mon frère, mais celui-ci est trop loin et a un casque de musique sur les oreilles.

-Un lien de sang et de l'amitié, je réponds comme si c'était totalement évident en levant un sourcil.

Elle s'approche de moi en faisant une bulle, qu'elle éclate quelques secondes plus tard lorsque je suis acculé contre une table.

-Me prends pas pour une conne petit, je suis la reine à ce jeu.

Elle ne me dépasse que de quelques centimètres et pourtant je me sens d'un coup minuscule face à elle.

-J'te prends pas pour une conne…

Elle se penche de plus en plus vers moi, et j'ai de plus en plus peur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre Tadashi et toi très clairement ?

-Rien.

-Ne me mens pas petit.

-C'est la vérité je mens pas.

Et je dois avoir l'air déçu car elle me croit. Elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux en souriant (sans pour autant se redresser) : je retrouve la Gogo que je connais.

-Je vais essayer de t'aider, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire.

-Hey vous foutez quoi tous les deux là ?

Nous nous tournons tous les deux vers l'origine de la voix. Tadashi est retourné sur sa chaise, son casque tombe sur son cou et il a l'air vraiment énervé. Gogo s'écarte de moi avec un air gêné. Comprenant son jeu, je l'imite.

Alors que Gogo allait inventer une excuse non crédible pour rendre Tadashi jaloux sans doute, mon frère se lève, frappe le bureau au passe et quitte la pièce en jurant. J'échange un regard assez paniqué avec la brune.

-T'attends quoi ? Cours lui après ! M'ordonne-t-elle.

Je lui obéis sans hésiter. J'ai une idée d'où il est allé mais je vérifie toutes les salles pour être sûr. Je le retrouve finalement à côté de Baymax, son robot, assis contre le mur. Il ne relève pas la tête quand j'entre, il doit avoir reconnu mes pas. Je verrouille la porte et vais m'asseoir en face de lui en tailleur. Il ne m'accorde pas un regard.

-Tadashi, je…

-Tais toi.

J'obéis, choqué. Mon frère ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça.

-Je n'ai pas envie de savoir, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes excuses. Je ne sais pas de quoi je m'attendais de la part d'un adolescent de quinze ans.

-Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Tais toi je t'ai dis.

-Mais laisse moi m'expliquer putain !

Choqué par mon vocabulaire, il ne répond rien. Je prends ça pour un accord.

-Elle était entrain de me menacer, pas de me draguer. Je lui mentais et elle voulait la vérité.

Etonnement, il ne me demande pas sur quoi je mentais, ce qui retient son attention c'est la première partie de la phrase.

-Elle te menaçait ?!

Pour la première fois, il remonte son visage vers moi. Je hausse les épaules.

-C'est sans importance.

-Pas pour moi.

On entrelace timidement nos mains et un long silence prend place. Mais pas un silence gênant. Le genre de silence que personne ne veut briser. Pourtant, il finit par le faire :

-Je sais qu'on n'est pas un couple mais… C'est exclusif pas vrai ?

Une image de Tadashi avec une fille me vient en tête.

-Evidemment ! Je ne veux pas que tu embrasses quelqu'un d'autre, dis-je avec une tête boudeuse.

-Ca n'arrivera pas aussi longtemps que tu seras avec moi, me promet-il en me serrant légèrement la main.

Comme pour gâcher ce magnifique moment, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

-Les gars ! Y'a un nouvel étudiant qui entre dans le centre ! Il va bosser au labo on doit tous l'accueillir ! Nous informe Wasabi.

-On arrive on finit juste d'installer la puce ! Je mens.

On échange un regard, long, très long. Et finalement c'est moi qui franchit le pas jusqu'à ses lèvres, lui volant un baiser avant de partir rencontrer ce nouvel étudiant, le laissant derrière moi bouche bée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **PDV Tadashi**

Je mets une bonne minute à me remettre de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il vient de m'embrasser. Pas un vrai baiser bien sûr, juste une pression de lèvres mais c'est assez pour me retourner complètement l'esprit.

Si on m'avait dit, il y a une semaine, que Hiro m'embrasserai, je pense que j'aurais explosé de rire.  
Mais pourtant c'est arrivé. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Quand je pense que tout ça est parti de ma monstruosité. Aimer un enfant est une chose. Le désirer en est une autre. Vouloir couvrir son frère d'affection est une chose. Le vouloir dans son lit en est une autre. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu faire ça. Le toucher pendant son sommeil, violer son innocence. Et même si ça a permit ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, je m'en veux vraiment.

Finalement, je me lève pour aller accueillir le nouveau, chassant mes idées noires de ma tête.

Je rejoins le groupe dans le labo, chacun explique sur quoi il travaille. Evidemment il n'y a pas que nous cinq (six avec Hiro) dans le labo, nous sommes une vingtaine. L'étudiant est grand (mais plus petit que moi, je fais 1m79), mais très mince. J'avoue que la première chose que l'on remarque chez lui n'est pas son physique mais ses cheveux : il les a teints en rouge. Ce que je remarque aussi, c'est son sourire : il semble faux. Je ne l'aime pas, mais comme le disait Maman, il ne faut jamais juger les gens à la première impression. Je lui laisse donc une chance.

Le professeur Callaghan le présente à toute l'équipe du labo. On apprend donc qu'il s'appelle Akinori, qu'il a 16 ans et qu'il vient du sud.  
Il est très social apparemment car il parle à tout le monde et tout le monde semble l'adorer. Enfin, tout le monde… Sauf nous car il ne vient pas nous parler. Ce qui a le don d'énerver Fred.

-… C'est vrai quoi, on n'a pas la peste non plus ! On a l'air gentils quand même ! Râle-t-il pendant le dîner (chez Gogo et Honey qui vivent ensemble).

-C'est ta tête ca donne pas confiance, lui répond la brune entre deux bouchées de nourriture.

-Gogo, c'est méchant ! La réprimande Honey.

-Mais totalement vrai ! Rigole Wasabi.

Je donne un coup de coude à Hiro qui n'a pratiquement pas parlé de la matinée. Il me répond par un haussement d'épaule et continue à manger. Je lui donne un coup de pied sous la table pour le faire réagir, mais je rate et je tape Gogo.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire là ?

-C'est pas toi que je visais désolé !

Entre les deux, le cadet ne prête même pas attention à ce qu'il se passe.

-Tu t'y prends mal aussi, regarde c'est comme ça qu'on fait.

-AIE ! Nan mais ça va pas ?! S'écrie Hiro.

C'est là que je suis content de ne pas avoir amené Baymax, il se serait réveillé pour mon plus grand malheur. Le châtain reprend la conversation du début, énervé :

\- Et puis sérieusement, ce n'est pas normal de sourire tout le temps comme ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il cache quelque chose.

-Il vit dans le coin en tout cas je l'ai souvent vu dans le quartier, nous informe GoGo.

-Il vit dans le coin ou il fait quelque chose dans le coin ? Demande Wasabi.

Nous sommes dans un des quartiers disons… Pas très fréquentables de la ville. Et c'est là qu'ont lieu les combats de robots. Je lance un regard à Hiro, qui soudain semble très intéressé par son assiette.

-Sûrement les deux, admet la brune. Mais tu sais les combats de robots ce n'est pas comme tu te l'imagines. C'est surtout du spectacle.

-Ca reste de la violence gratuite pour de l'argent, je commente.

Un silence s'installe. Vite rompu :

-Enfin bref, le nouveau là…

Tout le monde soupire sauf Hiro qui rigole. La conversation va bon train (chacun essayant de détourner Fred de son obsession), un sujet finit par arriver, et loin d'être de ceux qui me plaisent.

-Sinon, les amours ? Demande la blonde.

-J'ai fais trop d'erreurs maintenant c'est mort, déclare la brune d'une voix à glacer le sang.

-Bah, j'sais pas pourquoi mais ça marche pas trop de mon côté… Se lamente Fred, le seul que la voix de Gogo n'atteint pas.

-Peut être parce que tu portes le même caleçon une semaine ? Se moque Wasabi. Moi, j'attends ma princesse. Et toi Honey ?

-Je crois que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, on a un rencard demain soir, s'extasie-t-elle.

\- Tu ne le ramènes pas à la maison, interdit Gogo, dégoutée. Et les Hamada alors ? Je vous trouve bien silencieux.

Je me cache la tête dans les mains. Il fallait que ça arrive évidemment.

-J'ai rien à dire en fait, je suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un, avoue Hiro sous les « awwwn » de Honey.

-Ah c'est pas de famille alors ! Rigole Fred.

-Comment ça ? Questionne mon cadet, intrigué.

Je n'ai qu'un seul souhait : disparaitre. Tout le monde autour de la table rigole sauf Gogo et Hiro.

-Disons que Tadashi sait comment s'y prendre avec les filles… Plaisante Fred sans aucune finesse.

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier. Un rapide coup d'œil m'apprend que mon frère est rouge vif.

-Il a eu combien de copines ? Questionne-t-il, curieux malgré tout.

-Stooop ! J'essaye de donner un bon exemple !

Mais Fred veut lui répondre quand même, il ne semble pas se rendre compte de la situation extrêmement gênante. Même Wasabi essaye de l'arrêter, et y arrive.

\- Qui a parlé de copines ? C'étaient des coups d'un soir, commente Gogo, qui semble vouloir mettre les choses au clair le plus vite possible pour passer à autre chose rapidement.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? Me demande Hiro, accusateur.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu aies cette image de moi, j'ai honte d'avoir été comme ça.

-AIE ! Gogo ! Se plaint Fred.

-Tu l'as mérité, répond cette dernière.

Un blanc prend place. J'essaye de capter le regard de mon petit frère adoré mais il m'évite. Gogo me lance un regard compatissant qui me prouve qu'elle est au courant.

-Bravo Fred, commente Wasabi, moqueur.

Celui-ci ne semble absolument pas désolé :

-Ouais bref le nouveau…

Je vais faire un meurtre.

A peine deux heures plus tard, nous sommes de retour à la maison. Hiro ne m'a toujours pas accordé un mot.

-Tu m'en veux à cause des filles ?

-Non, hormis le fait que ça me stresse que tu sois connaisseur en la matière et pas moi quand on fera… Enfin tu vois. Non ce qui me dérange c'est Akinori, je le connais.

Mais je n'écoute même pas la fin de sa tirade. On va le faire ? Je ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est un enfant ! Il est trop innocent pour ça.

\- On ne fera pas ça.

Il met du temps avant de comprendre de quoi je parle.

-Pourquoi pas ? Non en fait, oublie. Je ne veux pas entendre une de tes tirades sur mon innocence. Tadashi, dit il en se rapprochant de moi, tu penses vraiment, il penche sa tête sur le côté, que je vais me contenter d'une relation platonique ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je sens mes joues surchauffer. J'arrive à peine à articuler deux mots :

-Pas question.

-Parce que je suis trop jeune ? Demande-t-il en s'approchant. Parce que je suis « innocent » ? Je suis acculé à la porte, lui à un mètre de moi. Ou parce qu'en réalité tu as peur ?

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Il a ce genre de sourire en coin que j'adore tellement. Mais sur le coup, ce sourire m'excite et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

-Ca suffit Hiro, je déclare d'une voix posée mais tremblante.

-Hum… Non.

Il enlève son t-shirt.

-Hiro, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je bégaye.

Il se colle à moi, je peux sentir son souffle dans mon cou, je peux sentir son corps contre le mien, je peux sentir ses cheveux chatouiller mon nez. Il passe sa langue sur mon oreille puis me murmure, d'une voix remplie de promesses :

-Je vais te faire craquer, et tu vas me faire l'amour.

Sur ce, il enlève le bas aussi, me laissant une magnifique vue qui achève de me tuer, se met en pyjama et va dormir sans un mot, juste un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Je l'imite sans même me rendre compte de ce que je fais, avec une solide érection et l'esprit en compote. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est arrivé. Oh mon dieu.

Ce n'est que quinze minutes plus tard, le temps de me calmer, que je repense à ce que m'a dit Hiro.

-Attends, tu connais Akinori ?

Il rigole un peu puis se décide à me répondre :

-Oui, il participe à beaucoup de combats de robots. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu me voir. Je lui fais peur.

-Toi, faire peur à quelqu'un ? Je me moque.

-Les gens ne sont pas les mêmes là bas et ici. Là bas, c'est un homme couvert de chaine, blouson en cuir, on l'appelle cheveux de sang… Il est très impressionnant. Ici, c'est un étudiant tout maigrichon.

-Et toi ? Comment tu es là bas ?

Il soupire puis me réponds d'une voix faible :

-J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à voir ça.

-Je ne vois pas comment toi, tu peux être impressionnant.

-T'inquiète pas, je voyais pas non plus avant de me retrouver là bas. Mais une fois que tu y es, tu ne peux plus en sortir.

-Tu l'as bien fais toi.

-…Je reçois des menaces de morts. Certains disent qu'ils vont me retrouver et me montrer « comment ça marche ».

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? Je l'interroge.

-Je voulais pas t'inquiéter. Et puis, ça risque pas d'arriver. Tu me protègeras quoi qu'il arrive.

Sa confiance me touche. Je tends une main hors de mon lit, il l'attrape et la serre.

-J'ai peur, avoue-t-il.

-Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je ne les laisserai jamais te faire du mal. Je te le promets.

Je l'entends pleurer. Mais je sais que c'est de joie alors je ne fais rien d'autre que de caresser sa main avec mon pouce.

-Merci Tadashi, pour tout.

-Je n'ai rien fais…

-Tu m'as emmené à ton labo, tu m'as présenté à tes amis, tu es revenu et je ne pourrais pas t'être plus reconnaissant. Je t'aime.

C'est à mon tour de pleurer, silencieusement. Il ne s'en rend pas compte. Je ne pense même pas à lui répondre.

-Tu fais pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir hein ? T'as des sentiments pour moi ? Même juste un début ? Tu fais pas ça juste pour jouer, s'il te plait…

Est-ce qu'il a vraiment peur de ça ? Soudain, les mots sortent sans que je l'aie voulu, un flot de vérité pure.

-Hiro, évidemment que je t'aime aussi. Ca fait trois an que je suis amoureux de toi.

Il serre ma main un peu plus fort. Il a l'air de ne pas savoir quoi répondre, car il finit simplement par s'écrier :

-Attends, c'est pour ça que tu m'évitais ?!

-Et pour ça que j'ai couché avec ces filles…

-Idiot.

-Comment j'étais sensé savoir que ça allait finir par arriver ?

-Pas faux…

On laisse encore un silence passer, un silence apaisant comme on en a l'habitude.

-On verra demain pour Akinori, d'accord ? De toute façon ce n'est pas très important qu'il soit là.

-Il a peut être prévenu la Boss que j'étais là. Je veux pas vous mettre en danger.

-La boss ?

-Celle qui gère tous les combats de robots… Elle est redoutable.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là.

-Je sais, tu me l'as promis.

Après une dernière pression, on sépare nos mains et nous endormons, en même temps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hidashi (Hiro+Tadashi)**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **PDV Hiro**

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par le réveil de Tadashi. Mais cette fois ci, c'est moi qui l'éteint et qui le réveille à force de bisous. Il rigole et me serre dans ses bras comme un gros nounours. Il finit par se lever, toujours avec moi dans ses bras. Comme nous sommes en été, il dort torse nu et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer la vue, ce qu'il remarque mais il ne dit rien.

Tante Cassie dort encore, c'est lundi et le café est fermé. C'est donc lui qui fait mon petit déjeuner, encore endormi et, pour mon plus grand plaisir, toujours torse nu. Je le regarde faire sans bouger le petit doigt, comme envoûté par la vue qui s'offre à moi.

-Réveille toi et manges, c'est prêt.

Devant moi, un bol de shirasu (salade de petits poissons), un bol de tsukemono (légumes marinés), deux tasses de thé et deux bols de riz. Nous nous partageons les deux premiers et buvons/mangeons les deux derniers, un chacun. Tante Cass fait toujours des petits déjeuner occidentaux, du genre toasts et œufs au plat. Je préfère quand c'est Tadashi qui le fait, c'est Maman qui lui a apprit comment faire un petit déjeuner traditionnel. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais trois ans, par conséquent je ne les ai pas réellement connus. Tadashi, lui par contre, avait six ans (presque sept) et donc a été très affecté par leur mort.

-Arrêtes de rêver et manges petit génie, on va être en retard sinon.

J'obéis mais ne me dépêche pas de manger pour autant, je savoure. Et il doit le comprendre car il ne dit plus rien.

Une fois fini, il me laisse faire la vaisselle (puisqu'il a tout préparé). Puis je le rejoins, me lave les dents, m'habille et nous y allons.

Avant de sortir de la maison (par la porte de derrière puisque le café est fermé), je l'arrête.

-Tadashi ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je sais que comme tu l'as dis on est pas un couple, mais on peut s'embrasser quand même ?

-Viens là.

Il se penche légèrement, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et c'est le feu d'artifice. Dans ma tête, dans mon ventre et dans mon cœur. Une légèreté envahit tout mon corps et vient se loger dans ma poitrine. Il se retire au bout d'un moment qui reste bien court par rapport à ce dont j'ai envie. Voyant que j'en redemande, il me fait plein de bisous très courts, le dernier sur le nez.

-Allez on y va on est déjà en retard à cause de toi, me reproche-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je le suis avec un grand sourire. Sur le chemin, malgré notre conversation incessante, chacun est un peu dans la lune et pense à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Un homme me bouscule et je tombe à terre. Tadashi se précipite pour me lever et interpelle l'inconnu :

-Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention ?!

C'est alors que je reconnais l'un des hommes de main de la Boss. Je ne sais pas encore s'il m'a reconnu, puisque lorsque je fais des combats je suis totalement différent.

Mon frère se place devant moi, prêt à se battre pour me protéger de l'homme, alors que celui-ci fait une tête de plus que lui et trois fois sa largeur (que du muscle évidemment).

Il se rapproche dangereusement de nous, je n'aime pas ça. Ma main se place automatiquement sur ma poche, où se trouve mon robot de combat, prêt à me battre moi aussi, mais à ma manière. Mais il remarque mon mouvement, et relève son regard vers mon visage pour me détailler.

Et soudain, il me reconnait. Je prends le bras de Tadashi et le force à courir. Evidemment, je cours beaucoup plus vite que lui avec son sac de cours. L'inconnu nous court après en téléphonant, il demande des renforts sans doute.

-On ne peut pas aller au labo ! Je lance.

Tadashi hoche la tête et tourne dans une petite ruelle dans le but de le semer. On dirait une course poursuite dans un film, c'est à la fois effrayant et excitant.

Heureusement pour nous, les ruelles ne sont pas des sans issues, et nous parvenons à le semer, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de course. Par précaution, nous faisons encore un grand détour en surveillant nos arrières pour aller au labo.

C'est ainsi que nous arrivons, épuisés, en sueur et avec plus d'une heure de retard, au labo. Nous qui d'habitude arrivons toujours en avance… On rejoint notre groupe en ignorant les autres étudiants curieux, saluons les autres, et nous nous occupons de notre projet.

Le midi, nous nous mettons en bout de table pour parler.

-C'était qui ce mec ? M'interroge-t-il.

-Un des hommes de main de la Boss.

-Et tu penses qu'il t'a reconnu ?

-Sans aucun doute.

-Il ne nous a pas vu aller au laboratoire, on ne craint rien si on fait attention.

-On ne doit plus passer par cette rue le matin.

Il hoche la tête, il semble totalement paniqué. Je caresse sa jambe avec la mienne sous la table pour le rassurer. Il soupire.

-Ca va aller, d'accord ? Ca ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter.

-S'inquiéter pour quoi ? Demande Honey, toute joyeuse.

-Tadashi a une indigestion et veut aller voir le médecin pour ça, je sors en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais non Tadashi c'est pas la peine, tu sais c'est juste…

Et voilà, Hiro à la rescousse. Pendant que mon frère essaye de se sauver des griffes d'Honey, Gogo me fait comprendre d'un coup d'œil que j'ai intérêt à lui expliquer. Je hoche discrètement la tête.

-Au fait Honey, ton rendez-vous c'est bien ce soir ? Raconte-moi tout ! Je demande pour sortir Tad' de l'enfer dans lequel je l'ai plongé.

En vérité, je ne décroche pas de l'histoire de la blonde car c'est réellement intéressant. Il l'a bousculée alors qu'elle amenait du matériel au labo, et en parfait gentleman, il a tenu à tout rembourser. Ils se sont donc revus pour ça, et Honey, bien qu'elle soit horripilée par cet homme, lui a donné une chance. Ils ont fait connaissance le temps de la commande, et il a fini par l'inviter au restaurant avant de se quitter.

-C'est une très belle histoire, il a l'air d'être un mec bien, je lui souris.

Elle répond à mon sourire, toute pressée d'être à ce soir.

-Cette journée passe tellement lentement ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre !

-Je comprends totalement.

Nous continuons de parler sur d'autres sujets, elle se calme au fil de la conversation, ce qui la rend nettement plus agréable. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, en fin de compte.

Je jette un coup d'œil au reste du groupe : Gogo et Tadashi rigolent de je ne sais quoi, et Fred et Wasabi, toujours ensemble, regardent une vidéo. Je souris.

-Tu as l'air de te plaire énormément parmi nous, commente Honey.

-T'imagines pas à quel point.

Et c'est vrai, elle n'imagine pas à quel point ma vie a changé grâce à eux. Nous continuons à parler, jusqu'à ce que l'heure de reprendre le travail sonne. Fred m'interpelle :

-Hey Hiro, si Tadashi n'a pas besoin d'aide tu viens m'aider à décharger le matos des camions ? On va faire travailler tes muscles !

Mon frère me pousse dans le dos pour me dire que je peux. Je vais donc, et avec plaisir, aider Fred. On blague sur des choses très étrange (le cerveau du châtain est remplie d'idée plus délirantes les unes que les autres), on boit une bière entre deux camions (première fois que je goûte, j'adore) et on travaille beaucoup. Je ne vois pas le temps passer. Il est déjà cinq heures quand Fred me prévient :

-Je vais demander de l'aide aux autres, je te laisse seul pour dix minutes ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout, vas-y !

Et c'est la vérité, je crois que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul pour réfléchir. Mais mon vœu ne se réalise pas, à peine Fred parti, une voix grave m'aborde :

-Bonjour Hashima, ou plutôt Hiro.

Je me retourne à la vitesse de l'éclair en entendant mon nom de match et je ne suis pas surpris de tomber sur Akinori. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux au juste ? J'ai rien à faire avec toi en dehors des combats.

-Je le sais. En fait, je suis venu te dire que je ne te dénoncerai pas. Mais j'attends de toi que tu fasses de même. J'ai arrêté les combats pour venir ici et beaucoup de gens veulent ma tête là-bas.

-Moi aussi, je sais ce que c'est. Mais où est ce que tu habites maintenant ? Tu étais logé dans les locaux de la Boss avant non ?

-Oui, je me débrouille on va dire…

-Comment ça ? Tu peux me le dire, je ne te jugerai pas. Peut être que je pourrai même t'aider.

-Je dors au laboratoire.

-Hein ?

-Dans le grenier…

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un matelas, une couverture, de la nourriture, n'importe quoi.

Soulagé de trouver de l'aide sans être jugé, le faux roux se détend très clairement.

-Je me débrouille pour l'instant, mais d'ici quelques mois j'aurai besoin d'argent.

-Ma tante tient un café, je crois qu'elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un au service maintenant que je ne suis plus là pour l'aider. Ca t'intéresse ?

-Oui, avec plaisir !

-Je lui en parlerai ce soir, je te dis ça demain.

-Merci beaucoup Hiro. Tu ne me dénonces pas et en plus tu m'aides. Bien que j'aime beaucoup Hashima aussi, c'est un bon camarade de jeu. Tu te rappelles le combat qu'on a fait en avril ? Egalité parfaite, les deux robots totalement explosés.

-C'était magnifique ! J'aime bien cheveux de sang, mais je préfère Akinori. Tu es mieux sans tes chaînes, tes lentilles rouges et tous ces trucs sombres. Tu n'as rien de méchant, un vrai nounours.

Il me tape gentiment l'épaule.

-Je saurai te rendre la pareille, affirme-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire, je rétorque.

-Mais je le veux, tu le mérites.

On se sourit franchement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver un ami en cheveux de sang, c'est sûr.

-T'es grand en fait.

-Et ouais, 1m70, ça va le nain ?

-Le nain t'emmerde du haut de ses 1m60, je rigole.

-Tes amis arrivent, bye Hashima, dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Bye cheveux de sang.

Il me lance un dernier sourire, auquel je réponds, en partant. Quand ils arrivent, j'évite les questions (surtout celles du châtain) par un :

\- Désolé Fred, j'ai pas bossé du coup.

Je suis sauvé par Gogo qui change immédiatement de sujet. Evidemment, elle va vouloir tout savoir par la suite, je m'en doute. Je cherche une excuse valable puis je me dis que de toute façon elle sait quand je mens. Quand l'heure du dîner vient, je demande à Tadashi si on peut manger à la maison pour une fois (dans le but de trouver un emploi à Akinori).

Une heure plus tard donc (le temps de dire au revoir, de tout ranger et de faire un énorme détour pour rentrer à la maison), nous sommes à table, racontant des petites anecdotes à Tante Cass qui est ravie de nous revoir. Je me lance.

-Au fait, maintenant que je ne suis pas là pour t'aider, tu aurais besoin d'aide au café ?

-Oui, j'ai passé une annonce dans le journal mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour engager quelqu'un.

-J'ai peut être une idée pour toi. Un ami cherche du travail, il ne demandera pas beaucoup d'argent, juste de quoi manger. Ca te va ?

-Avec plaisir ! Il accepterait de venir au café jeudi (dans trois jours) dans l'après midi ?

-Je lui demanderai demain.

Tadashi, qui écoute sans comprendre, fronce les sourcils. La conversation part vers d'autres sujets rapidement, mais je n'y participe plus : je pense à Akinori, qui doit être recroquevillé dans sa couverture, prêt à affronter le froid de la nuit. Je vais l'aider, il le mérite après tout.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, nous allons nous coucher.

-Qu'est ce que Akinori te voulait tout à l'heure ?

-Rien, juste me dire qu'il ne me dénoncera pas. Il est très sympa en fait, je suis content de l'avoir retrouvé.

-Il ne me donne pas confiance.

-C'est pas toi qui dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens avant de les connaître ?

-Oui mais là je ne l'aime pas. Je ne veux pas que tu le vois.

-Tu vois qui je veux et tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Akinori est adorable et tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas l'aimer !

-J'ai de très bonnes raisons ! Il pourrait te faire retomber dans les combats de robots, il pourrait t'entraîner à être comme lui, couvert de percings et de tatouages !

Il hausse de plus en plus la voix. Je n'avais encore jamais vu mon frère énervé. Il me fait peur.

\- Il pourrait te séduire, conclut-il dans un souffle.

Je me fige. Bien que le début de sa tirade me révolte totalement, la fin m'adoucit.

-C'est de ça dont tu as peur ? Je lui demande en m'approchant.

-Vous avez quasiment le même âge, vous pourriez vous tenir la main dans la rue sans que personne ne vous dise quoi que ce soit, vous pourriez faire des sorties en amoureux, vous pourriez vous embrasser, tu pourrais le présenter à Tante Cass comme ton petit ami, vous pourriez adopter plus tard… Evidemment que j'ai peur Hiro, je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir tout ça.

Je me jette autour de son cou. Je sens ses larmes tomber dans mon cou. Il me serre contre lui comme s'il refusait que je parte. Il se laisse tomber sur son lit, toujours avec moi autour de son cou.

-Je ne lui parlerai pas plus que nécessaire, c'est promis.

\- Non, parle-lui au contraire. Tu as totalement raison, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de voir qui tu veux.

-Tu ne m'en empêches pas, c'est mon choix.

Il me serre un peu plus fort contre lui.

-Je t'aime Hiro.


End file.
